Tamako Nobi
- 1979 anime= - 1973 anime= }} |-|Manga= |-|Movies= - CGI= }} |Nationality = Japanese |Habitat = Tokyo |Parents = Mrs.Kataoka (mother) Mr. Kataoka (father) |Fear = Cockroaches |Gender = Female |Species = Human |Spouse = Nobisuke Nobi |Pet = Pisuke (Nobita's pet) Peko (Nobita's pet) Fuko (Nobita's pet) Ichi (Nobita's pet) |Personality= Hot-headed, strict |Hate =Cockroaches |Age = 38|Japanese seiyū = Noriko Ohara (1973) Sachiko Suetsune (1979-March 2005) Kotono Mitsuishi (April 2005 - present) |Hair color = Black (manga, 1979 and 2005 anime) Dark Brown (1973 anime)|Siblings = Tamao Kataoka|Skin color = Fair/Apricot |Birthdate = 16 February (Aquarius) |English VA = Mari Devon|Interests = Cooking and sewing clothes for Nobita or her husband |Eye color = Black |Children = Nobita Nobi Doraemon (adoptive) |Other relatives = Nobita's grandmother (mother-in-law) Nobita's grandfather (father-in-law) Nobirou Nobi (brother-in-law) Goro Nobi (nephew) Nobie (nephew) Nobio (brother-in-law) Nobio's wife (sister-in-law) Shizuka (daughter-in-law) Nobisuke (only grandson) Nobita's grandson (great-grandson) Nobita and Shizuka's great-grandson (great-great grandson) Sewashi's father (great-great-great grandson) Sewashi (great-great-great-great grandson) |First appeared = All the Way From the Country of the Future (Manga) |Other languages cast = Bilqis Farooq (Bengali cast; credited as BILQIS)|Color #1 = #ff3366 |Color #2 = #ff33ff |Color #3 = #ff3366 |Japanese name = 野比 玉子 Nobi Tamako}} Tamako Nobi '''(野比 玉子) (also known as 'Tamako Kataoka '片岡 玉子) is Nobita's mother. She is very serious about Nobita's test marks, which are 0 most of the time and when she finds out where Nobita hides his exam ination answer sheets, her punishment is yelling, rarely spanking, and reducing his pocket money. Nobita's mom is also serious about Nobita doing his homework, which he never does. She also sends him out on shopping errands, but Nobita usually forgets to buy them after he returns home. Tamako dislikes animals in the house and Nobita is the usual suspect for this when Tamako seems to sense an animal in the house. Her real name is '''Tamako Kataoka, but it was changed to Tamako Nobi when she married Nobisuke Nobi. She usually tells Nobita to study and not to play, but during winter, she urges Nobita to go out and play but Nobita refuses and tells her it is better to warm up in the blanket. She is always worried about her weight and tries different diets to reduce it. She is always jealous of Suneo's mother, though she doesn't show it. Appearance Tamako is a slim woman who wears rounded glasses just like Nobita, and wears an orange tunic with a teal skirt and had brown hair in the 1973 anime, But it was changed to black in the 1979 and 2005 anime. In the 1979 anime, she normally wore a pink shirt with white collars, magenta skirt and an apron. Her current apparel is a yellow blouse with an orange skirt. Usually, she dresses in the same way in nearly every episode and manga. Personality Tamako is very serious about Nobita's exams, and often punishes him for hiding the result, but deeply loves Nobita and cares for him. Her personality doesn't vary much, being a bit hot-headed at times, but usually quite calm but is very serious most of the time when dealing with Nobita, and sometimes punishes Nobita for being very lazy and air-headed. Tamako is the one who cooks and cleans the house (like a typical Japanese housewife), sometimes with the help of Doraemon. Family *Nobi Nobita (son) *Nobisuke Nobi (husband) *Mrs. Kataoka (mother) *Mr. Kataoka (father) Quotes * "Nobita! Go and study!" * "Have you completed your homework, Nobita?" * "You two are making enough noise to wake the dead!" Trivia *In the 1973 anime, Tamako was shown with brown hair, however, it was changed to black in the 1979 and 2005 anime. *Tamako's younger brother's name is Tamao Kataoka. *In the American English dub of the 2005 anime, Tamako's name is changed to Tammy. *So far, she is the only main female character to have flashy, glowing white eyes when she is angry. This is frequently shown in the 2005 anime. *She shares her fear of cockroaches with Dorami. it:Tamako Nobi pt:Tamako Nobi vi:Nobi Tamako zh:野比玉子 Category:Characters Category:Main Series Characters Category:Female Category:Female characters Category:Daichōhen Doraemon Characters Category:Nobi Family Category:Good characters